1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically, to various systems and techniques to schedule direct and multi-hop transmissions within a network.
2. Background
In conventional wireless communications, an access network is generally employed to support communications for a number of mobile devices. These access networks are typically implemented with multiple fixed site base stations dispersed throughout a geographic region. The geographic region is generally subdivided into smaller regions known as cells. Each base station may be configured to serve all mobile devices in its respective cell. As a result, the access network may not be easily reconfigured to account for varying traffic demands across different cellular regions.
In contrast to the conventional access network, ad-hoc networks are dynamic. An ad-hoc network may be formed when a number of wireless communication devices, often referred to as terminals, decide to join together to form a network. Since terminals in ad-hoc networks operate as both hosts and routers, the network may be easily reconfigured to meet existing traffic demands in a more efficient fashion. Moreover, ad-hoc networks do not require the infrastructure required by conventional access networks, making ad-hoc networks an attractive choice for the future.
A completely ad-hoc network consisting of peer-to-peer connections generally results in very inefficient communications. To improve efficiency, the terminals may organize themselves into a collection of piconets. A “piconet” is a group of terminals in close proximity to one another. Each piconet may have a master terminal that schedules transmissions within its own piconet.
Numerous multiple access techniques exist to support communications in an ad-hoc network. A Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) scheme, by way of example, is a very common technique. FDMA typically involves allocating distinct portions of the total bandwidth to individual communications between two terminals in the piconet. While this scheme may be effective for uninterrupted communications, better utilization of the total bandwidth may be achieved when such constant, uninterrupted communication is not required.
Other multiple access schemes include Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA). These TDMA schemes may be particularly effective in allocating limited bandwidth among a number of terminals which do not require uninterrupted communications. TDMA schemes typically dedicate the entire bandwidth to each communication channel between two terminals at designated time intervals.
Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) techniques may be used in conjunction with TDMA to support multiple transmissions during each time interval. This may be achieved by transmitting each signal in a designated time interval with a different code that modulates a carrier, and thereby, spreads the signal. The transmitted signals may be separated in the receiver terminal by a demodulator that uses a corresponding code to de-spread the desired signal. The undesired signals, whose codes do not match, are not de-spread and contribute only to noise.
In TDMA systems that use spread-spectrum communications, each master terminal may schedule transmissions within its own piconet in a way that does not cause excessive mutual interference. However, it may be more difficult to manage interference from transmissions across multiple piconets. Accordingly, a robust and efficient scheduling algorithm is needed. The scheduling algorithm may be used to schedule direct and multi-hop transmissions across multiple piconets in a way that does not cause excessive interference.